En enterarse esta la cuestion
by aiora-chan
Summary: Gaara esta raro, tiene celos por cierta persona que no cree ser corresrpondido. Shikamaru esta enamorado. Tendra algo que ver Temari en todo este embrollo. Yaoi GaaShik


Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, Gaaraxshikamaru, y me parce que tambien es el primer fic sobre ellos aquí (al menos en castellano) Siempre me parecio muy estraña la relacion que mantienen entre los dos. Pero estamos seguros que sus reacciones no tienen que ver por ellos dos, sin tener que tener Temari algo que ver.

Bueno espero que digan que les parecio y si quieren que siga con esta pareja.

Aclaraciones para una comprension mas acertada:

-dialogo normal.

"pensamientos de los personajes

_Entenderse_

Llevaba sentado en el mismo sitio todo el día. Su cabeza estaba por estallarle, acaso no podría estar siquiera un día, solo uno sin pensar en él. Parece que no, desde la mañana, cuando por casualidad llego una carta a sus manos estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

-Como es que habiendo tantas personas tiene que ser justamente él? Y por que pasa tanto tiempo con mi hermana?- se preguntaba el muchacho.- Que estupido soy tendría que dejarlo pasar, total quien se interesaría en un monstruo como yo.- termino de decirse totalmente desconsolado.

En otra parte de la aldea una joven pareja disfrutaba del momento mientras conversaban amenamente.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que le dijeses algo- comenta la joven

-No!- rspondío tajante- no me atrevo, no estoy preparado para que me rechaze, a demas de que me odía- según decía esas palabras un aura negra lo cubria- Fúe mala idea el que viniera a escoltarlos en su regreso.

-No digas estupideces- hablo muy alterada, levantandose de su comodo asiento- lo que pasa es que eres un etupido cobarde, te da miedo ser feliz?- se agacho asta quedar a la altura de su acompañante- por que eso es lo que serías estando con Gaara.

-Me gustaría tanto creerte Temanari- se acerco para abrazarla en señal de agradecimiento.

Desde que tuvo que escoltar al Kazekage y a sus hermanos asta la aldea oculta de la arena su vida estaba patas arriba. Cuando salio de Konoha no sabía lo que se le vendría encima, por que encaso de saberlo, se hubíera opuesto categoricamente. Pues él, el mas vago de su aldea no estaba dispuesto a trabajar tanto, aunque tansolo fuera su cerebro el que lo hacía.

El tiempo se les paso rapido entre las charlas sobre si debería hablar o no y cualquier otra charla, entre ellos se sentían muy agusto. Temari era una de las pocas personas a las que le tenía completa confianza, (y que ser la hermana de la persona que uno ama ayuda mucho) era de las pocas personas que sabían sobre sus sentimientos hacía el Kazekage.

Decidieron ir a cenar fuera por lo que avisaron ( mejor dicho Temari aviso a su hermano, via paloma mensajera) a Gaara por si los quería acompañar, cosa que el pelirrojo acepto, para sopresa de Shikamaru y regocijo de Temari.

En la oficina del Kazaekage, el mencionado estaba intentando concentrarse en su trabajo pero le era sumamente dificil.

-Joder!- exclamo asustando a su hermano que se encontraba en ese momento con él.

-Tío, estas loco o qué? No quiero morir por un ataque al corazon- le recrimo a su hermano.

-Hmm.

-Se puede saber que te pasa, desde esta mañana estas que no ay díos que te aguante!

-Nada- contesto de maner seca y muy cortante.

-Epera!- dijo burlonamente- No séra que estas así por que Temari salío con el de Konoha?

-NO!- se apresuro a contestar y darse la vuelta, justo en el momento que un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas-"Espero que no se aya dado cuenta, sería demasiado vergonzoso" pensaba el pelirrojo.

-"Pero que es lo que veo, Gaara se a sonrojado. Entonces lo que le oi el otro día era cierto" Pensaba el mayor.

_**Kankuro Flash Back**_

Era media tarde, se suponía que estaría solo lo que quedaba de tarde, a si que decidio dar una pequeña fiestecita en casa ( cosa que no haría si sus hermanos estaban en ella, ya que aun recordaba la ultima que hizo y la bronca, los golpes y los castigos que se había ganado por parte de la loca de su hermana y el demonio de su hermano). Despues de avisar a todos sus conocidos comenzo por preparar la casa. Y que mejor que empezar por las habitaciones, de modo que se encamino a ellas y según se acercaba a la de su hermano pequño le parecío distinguir una voz que hablaba con un tono lugubre y llena de congoja.

-Por que?, por que habiendo tantas personas que ser precisamente él- Gaara digeron desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo lo escuchase el dueño de la voz- es patetico tener que enamorarme del novio de mi hermana.

_**End Kankuro Flash Back**_

El silencio reinaba en esa habitacíon, uno que no se atrevia a preguntar y el otro que no se atrevia a hablar. Pero en medio de ese silencio, para alegría de ambos hermanos aparecio una pequeña paloma con un mensaje en la pata. Gaara cogio el mensaje y despacio lo leyo.

-" esto tiene que ser una broma, me lo quieren restrgar por las narices"- pensaba el pelirrojo.

-Que es lo que ocurre Gaara?- pregunto Kankuro al ver el preocupado rostro de su hermano.

-Nada,- mintio- Temari que me invita a para que la acompañe con el novio.

-Si Temari no tiene novio-" ahora que estoy seguro quetal si le damos una manita" pensaba el buen hermano.

-Y ese de la Hoja- no quería hacerse esperanzas, pero tampoco quería desaprobechar la ocasíon en caso de que fuera lo contrario.

-Solo es un amigo, Temari me dijo que el que le gustaba era Kiba- dijo de manera casual- pero no le digas que yo te lo dige, me mataría.

-El del chucho- " entonces quizas tenga una oportunidad" penso mas alegre – entonces si acepto la invitacíon no estare de sujeta velas.

-Ves si cuando quieres piensas- y cogiendo la paloma la envio de vuelta con una respuesta afirmativa.

-Me diras por lo menos a que hora y lugar e quedado?- el probre Kankuro noto un aura asesina detras de él, si es que se tenía que controlar un poco mas cuando estubiese con su hermano.

-Dentro de una hora en el puesto de comida que ay cerca de la plazaaa- decía mientras corria de manera desesperada fuera del alcance del Kazeja.

Así pues con lo ajustado que teían el horario, ya que tendría media hora para hacer lo que no había sido capaz de hacer en toda la mañana se apresuro en sus deberes para salir a tiempo.

Habían llegado al restaurante, y se sentaron a esperar, eso les estraño mucho, pues el pelirrojo no era una persona que se hiciese esperar.

-Parece que tenía bastante trabajo- intentaba escusar a su hermano.

-Es una persona ocupada, y claro el heco de que me odie n o hace mas atrayente la idea de venir- decía decpcionado-No deverías a verlo invitado.

-A quien no debería haber invitado?- dijo una voz bastante molesta.

-Gaa...Gaara que haces aquí?- pregunto Temari nerviosa

-Me invitastes tu, por si no lo recuerdas- contesto muy enfadado.

-Perdona, pero como te retrasabas pensamos que no vendrias, por eso pregunto- salío el moreno en defensa de la chica.

-Tenía trabajo, no todos somos tan vagos como tú- dijo haciendo especial enfasis en la ultima palabra. El chico que nóto estó claramente se undio mas en sus creencías.

-Bueno pues entonces ya que llegaste yo me voy- dijo la chica para romper el incomodo silencío que se había formado.

-Quee!- exclamron los dos a la vez.

-Lo que pasa es que no me acorba que había quedado con mi amiga Chika, y ahora que as llegado me puedo ir tranquila, sin sentirme culpable de dejar a Shika-kun solito y sin comer.

-No pasa nada me lo hubieras dicho y me habria ido- se levanto para despedirse, pero una mano lo sujeto de la muñeca antes de poder hacerlo.

-No dejaras a mi hermano aquí solo ahora que a llegado, derdad?- dijo mientras miraba al chico con cara de si te mueves de aquí te mato.

-Por mi no os preocupeis, estoy acostumbrado a comer solo- " lo sabía, me tendre que olvidar de él, total no merezco tener a nadíe con migo.

-Etto... ella tiene razon ya que as venido... si no te molesta te acompaño- dijo mirando al suelo.

-Bien, pues entos os dejo- y con pluff se esfumo.

Se sentaron en la mesa, pero parecía que ningunoi tenía nada que decir, o mas bien no ssbian de que hablar ya que no habian cruzado ni cuatro palabras en todo el tiempo que se conocían.Y justo cuando Gaara se disponía a hablar se les acerco la camarera para preguntarles por lo que tomarían.

-"Estupida camarera" Poensaron los dos jovenes.

Así paso la comida, apenas hablaron cinco minutos y siempre con preguntas cortas y monosilabas.

-Te... Te apetece dar una vuelta- dijo el moreno reuniendo todo su valor.

-Vale. A donde quieres ir?- pregunto algo mas animado por la idea de pasar mas tiempo juntos.

-No se, tu eres de aquí muestrame algun lugar.

Salieron del restaurante sin hablar mas, tampoco lo necesitaban, en ese momento les bastaba con disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Gaara como buen anfitrion le mostro los lugares menos conocidos de su aldea, mientras disimuladamente lo iba sacndo de ella. Shikamaru que tan concentrado estaba en las explicaciones de su pelirrojo y en el lo maravilloso que se veia con esa expresion en su cara.

-"Se ve tan diferente, si fuera así siempre..." pensaba el moreno.

No estaba seguro de si preguntarle o no, mostrarle aquel lugar sería mostrarse el mismo sin ningun tipo de mascar o defensa. Pero sabía que si quería tener algun tipo de relacion con él tendría que mostrarse sin ningun tipo de miramientos.

-Me gustaría mostrarte un lugar- decía con algo de temor- esta un poco lejos, pero merece la pena.

-Deacuerdo.

A si fue como se encaminaron en silencio, tardaron bastante en llegar pues para cuando lo hicieron ya era de noche pero realmente merecío la pena. El lugar era un pequeño oasis dentro de aquel desierto.Estaba rodeado de palmeras y en el centro se podía ver un pequeño lago con aguas cristalinas en las que se podían ver reflejadas tanto la luna como las estrellas. Todo aquello parecía sacado de una pelicula, una suabe brisa corría en esos momentos meciendo los cabellos rojos.

-Eres hermoso-

-Que digiste?- pregunto incredulo el pelirrojo

-Que el lugar es hermoso- se apresuro a contestar.

-Ah- " se perfectamente lo que dijo, pero tenía que asegurarme, quizas tenga esa opurtunidad" pensaba mas alegre Gaara.

-"Dios, por que tenía que ser tan bocazas, de sugro que ahora se molesto mas" penasaba el moreno

-Si te acercas mas al lago podras ver las luces del fondo- le explicaba de manera melosa.

-Esos seran las estrellas y las veo bien desde aquí- le respondio- " si me acerco no podre resistirme" pensaba.

-Te asegruo que no son las estrellas, azme caso y sientate- decía mientras le señalaba un espacio a su lado.

El moreno no muy convencido termino aceptando el ofrecimiento y se sento donde le indicaron. Se asomo un poco para poder ver esas malditas lucecitas, pero tuvo la mala suerte de resbalas y caer dentro del lago. Tan rapido como pudo saco la cabeza fuera del agua, justo debajo de donde se encontraba Gaara.

-jajaja- reía el pelirojo

-No te rias, que no tiene gracía!- le gritaba muy enojado, sentía un gran ridiculo" por que tenñia que pasar justo delante de él" pensaba muy apenado el moreno.

-Vale, vale. As visto las luces- pregunto mas serio, mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro de Shikamaru.

-No...No vi nada, estaba ocupado intentan respimmmmm- no pudo terminar la frase, unos labios ajenos se apoderaron de los suyos. En un principio tan solo fue una leve caricía que con el tiempo se fue tornando mas pasional y exigente. El moreno intentaba introducir su lengua en la boca ajena, pero en un descuido fue su boca la invadida. Una lengua habida de conocimiento trataba salvajemente con su homonina. Para desgracia de los dos llego el momento en el que respirar se les hizo necesarío y lentamnete se fueron separando. Al abrir los ojos Shikamaru tuvo una vision freente a el, un hermoso pelirrojo jadeaba por la falta de aire, tenía las mejillas algo sonrijadas y sus verdes ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto.

-Las luces- susurro de maner inconsciente.

-Que?- pregunto algo estrañado el pelirrojo.

-Que ahora si puedo ver las luces- y dicho esto se lanzo nuevamente a devorar los labios de su contrincante y futuro amante.

Fin.

Bien, no es la gran cosa, pero ahi esta.

Ya saben que para cualquier cosa me dejan sus Rew.

Aio.


End file.
